The vertical axis wind turbine is well known. See U.S. Pat. No. 4,430,044 issued to Liljegren (the '044 patent). The '044 patent provided revolutionary insight into the development of wind turbines that were able to start with extremely low wind velocities compared to other wind turbines. The present invention offers an improvement to the '044 patent with a novel pitch control assembly.